


The Comfort You Give

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Distna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge is straining to care for the Rogues after their losses at Distna, but he has Vessery's support to fall back on - if he'll let himself.





	The Comfort You Give

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day twenty-three prompt "characters ship another pairing in your list."

It's later than usual when Wedge lets himself into Vessery's room with the code the other man had given him. “I was with Hobbie,” he explains on a sigh, dropping his jacket on a chair and toeing off his boots as he crosses the room to where the other man is lounging on his bed reading something on his datapad. “You could probably tell in training, but he had a really tough day.”

Vessery guides Wedge down beside him. “He really misses his Wes.”

Wedge nods, rubbing a hand across his face. He can still see Hobbie's tears and hear his sobs. It had taken a long time for he and Tycho to get their friend to sleep, and now Wedge just feels exhausted. “It hurts to see him like this,” he admits quietly. “They loved each other so much and now...” His chest hitches as he bites back a sob of his own. “And Gavin, too, with Asyr. Distna just...tore the entire squadron apart.”

Vessery wraps an arm around Wedge and draws him close, solid and warm against him. “I'm sorry,” he murmurs. “I know how hard losing people is. You're doing a good job taking care of them, Wedge.”

“It just doesn't seem fair,” Wedge finds himself saying, looking up to meet Vessery's dark eyes. “Why do I deserve this kind of comfort from you when good people like Hobbie and Gavin can't have it?”

“You deserve it just as much as they do,” Vessery counters. His arm tightens marginally. “I _like_ having you here.”

Wedge doesn't say anything. He likes being here, too, with him. He likes Broak Vessery, and he likes knowing he can count on him. “Wes and Hobbie were the real thing,” he goes on. “It seemed like they were charmed, as much as anyone in this life can be. They talked about getting married someday.” He tries to smile at the memory, how bright Wes's eyes had been when he relayed the conversation, but his lip quivers again. “I should have–”

“Wedge, do you blame me for your pilots dying?” Vessery interrupts.

“Of course not.” The answer is immediate, Wedge's brow furrowing at the unexpected question.

Vessery keeps pushing. “If my squadron and I had arrived at Distna earlier, we could have saved all of you. I carry that fact, you know.”

Wedge blanches. “I'm sorry.”

Vessery shakes his head. “Don't be. I'm trying to get you to understand. You're not the only one who feels guilt. But I know I don't feel this loss the way you do. Asyr and Wes and Lyyr and Khe-Jeen weren't my friends, but you knew them well. You can't get this kind of comfort from your squadron, because they're hurting nearly as badly as you are. You have me to come to.”

Wedge sits abruptly. “I'm using you.”

Vessery barks a laugh. “Like you could ever do that to someone. Honestly, Wedge, I'm no fool. I know if it weren't for the situation, the fact of what similar people we are, the fact that you need to be close to someone with objectivity, you wouldn't be here. I know we'll go our separate ways when this operation is over. Not every relationship is that real thing, but I understand. That's all right with me.”

Wedge's stomach churns. Everything Vessery has said is true, but he hadn't exactly put it to himself in those words. Is it all right with him?

“Stop thinking so hard, Wedge,” Vessery complains gently, tugging on his arm a little, “and get back down here.”

Wedge sighs and allows himself to be coaxed back into Vessery's arms. He can have this for now, and that's what he wants. What they both want.

“Kiss me?” he asks, needing the distraction and comfort this man offers, and Vessery does.


End file.
